1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to monitoring technology, and more particularly to a first electronic device and a method for monitoring a fan of a second electronic device using the first electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Fan are usually used as cooling units for electronic devices (e.g., a servers or desktop computers) to dissipate heat from one or more components (e.g., a central processing (CPU) unit and/or a hard disk) of the electronic devices. The fan may be controlled to run according to standard speed values to dissipate heat for the one or more components. The standard speed values may be preset corresponding to temperature values of the electronic device.
However, if the fan is not running according to the preset standard speed values (e.g., actual speed values are lower than the preset standard speed values) or not running at all, the electronic device may be damaged. Moreover, when the electronic device is being tested (e.g., function test of the CPU), and the fan runs at a lower speed, or no speed, a test result of the CPU is inaccurate. Therefore, a method for monitoring the fan of the electronic device is desired.